During travel (e.g., air travel) storage space in the passenger cabin can be very limited. For example, in passenger aircraft, the only space for stowing personal belongings like electronic devices (e.g., iPod®, iPad®, mp3 player, etc.), writing things, and others, is a pocket or net located on the backside of the backrest of the seat located in front of the passenger. Unfortunately, such stowage can also mislead passengers to forget personal belongings when leaving a passenger vehicle at their destination.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide improved systems, methods and apparatuses for stowing passenger belongings in a passenger vehicle such as a passenger airplane, train, bus, car, or boat. In particular, improvements can be made that provide additional storage for personal items and reduce the occurrence of forgotten passenger belongings.